Across the Stars
by Jediknight96
Summary: Mere hours after the battle of Yavin, the rebellion tasted victory against the empire by sabotaging their super weapon into oblivion, causing them to retreat. Normally, a Jedi is forbidden to love due to attachments and fear, but in Luke's case, his life will forever change when he meets Rogue One leader Jyn Erso. Hope you'll like this alternate universe and Rated M for reasons.
1. Introduction

Across The Stars

Introduction

Mere hours after surviving the battle of Yavin, the Rouge One team and the x-wing pilots celebrated a major victory in the history of the galaxy: destroying the Death Star, a superweapon/space station of the infamous tyrant called the Galactic Empire, given the nature of their ways, they've brought peace with fear and intimidation by their side. Forced peace is what they've go for. However, with every darkness comes great light to oppose it. The feeling of going into his first major battle felt kind of nice, his blood pumping as he makes turns and spins to avoid blaster fire, destroying cannons, and so on. Yep, Luke is indeed the splitting image of the great Anakin Skywalker, his true father whom served in the clone wars and fought alongside his mentor, Obi Wan Kenobi, Jedi master and trainer of him since the rise of the empire. Returned to the present, Luke took a break from finishing up constant repairs to his x-wing fighter and sat down on a stack of crates, sipping his cold blue milk before placing it down, feeling someone's finger tap his shoulder, causing him to prop up. The female brunette that he is facing is none other than Jyn Erso, a rebel leader who lead a squad of rebel fighters to Scarif and the battle of Yavin, earning herself and her friends the medals of honor for their service and dedication to their cause.

"Hello there." Luke replied, accepting the woman's hand before giving it a kiss, a blush evident on her cheeks.

"You must be Luke Skywalker, the galaxy's last hope." She grinned while he did so, placing her hand on her hip as she crossed her arms over her chest, her smile shining brightly like the stars.

"Correct, I heard that you've stole the death star plans according to your records, that's quite a mission that you've lead. How was it like being with the Rebellion?" Luke inquired, taking another sip of his drink while he crossed his legs, offering a seat next to him.

"Yep, that pretty much sums me up." She sat down next to him without any thought of turning him down, scooting her hair out of way to the back of her ear.

"Yavin is by far the first battle I've been to and truth be told, it was a thrill."

She nodded in kind, not helping herself to the fact that this pilot has something very mystical inside of him, the force or is it pure talent? She could never tell.

"It's my second and you're not such a bad pilot, I see the way you dodge those blasts and TIE's, it takes a lot of skill to pull it off for an average joe." Jyn added, impressed by his maneuvers during the battle and she is willing to learn those maybe someday after the war.

"Well Skywalker, it's been a nice meeting you, I have to go rest because flying for hours around a star of death while evading laser blasts can be tedious." Jyn smiled again at the male, jumping off the box as she made way towards her quarters, Luke doing the same while he has plans of his own for future missions to come.

" _By the gods, she looks beautiful and gorgeous, need I say more?"_ Luke thought with a slight chuckle, opening the dual doors in front of him and stepped inside, calling it a day. After the death of his mentor Ben, he is still getting used to the all do it yourself method, getting up almost every early morning to hone his saber skills, using two drones instead of one to change up the ante ever further, bringing him closer to mastery of form I and onto Form II.

This celebration won't last forever, the galaxy needs saving more than ever now that the Death Star is destroyed, making the empire take revenge on the rebellion for what they've done to their precious planet killer. But, with determination and strategy by their side, the rebels will prevail, no matter if they win or not, there is always hope for survival.

 **I hope this intro is good and as always, please leave a positive/negative feedback, it will mean a lot to me in your words and yes, this intro contained Rogue One spoilers so if you haven't seen it, consider this your warning.**


	2. Author's Update

Author's Update I

I personally love where this fanfic is going and I absolutely cannot wait to see how Jyn and Luke get along as the chapters go by. Your feedback will mean a lot to me and kudos to the first guest reviewer who gave me a simple advice. Of course, it will follow the original trilogy timeline but with changes and references from the original universe and prequel area so be on the lookout for those as you read along.


	3. SURPRISE UPDATE

SURPRISE UPDATE

Hello there my awesome readers. I've been waiting for years to say this but: I'll be making a legends canon character come back into the story and here is a few hints that'll you figure out for yourselves: he carries a common dl-45 heavy blaster pistol, uses a jetpack to scale long distances and save himself from falling down to low, a trusty and reliable droid named Leebo, and piloted a YT modeled freighter known famously as the Outrider, etc. Review it is for yourselves, the chapters of this story is going to be posted hourly or so tomorrow, whenever you are. As always, may the force be with you.


	4. Chapter I

Chapter I

Being trained by Saw Gerrera, Jyn is able to handle herself well against an array of storm troopers in her wake, using blasters, virbroblades, grenades, and anything else that will be useful in and out of the battlefield. The duo hasn't seen each other in years since the rise of the empire, saw has no other choice because if he brought her along in his escape, the Imperials would take her in and make her do things that are deemed unmoral and horrific. Thankfully to Jyn, she knew that this is the choice he made for himself and for her safety. Shaking off the past, she took a break from talking with Cassian and K2, her hair laid down on her strong back as her eyes gleamed at the rebel pilot in front of her, his saber shining with confidence while he dodged and slashed two drones, leaving its remains on the ground. This guy trained like one of the Jedi knights that she used to listen from stories since she was little. She wondered how it will feel like training as one as well. Perhaps, that time will be of a later time. The female leant in close by a wall, observing from afar as to not disturb the male, indeed, his skills in both piloting and the lightsaber is what made him a key player in their cause.

Landing gracefully on the ground, Luke propped up at the sound of Jyn's voice, her tone calm yet curious.

"I am impressed Luke, when did you learn how to do that?" the female inquired, wanting to know how these Jedi fought, considering it her first time seeing a Jedi in action, such wonders like these are indeed real.

"Been training for a while now, my master Ben Kenobi has fought in the clone wars since he was younger years ago and taught me the ways of the force, does that war ring a bell?" Luke asked, clipping his disengaged lightsaber and held it firmly, his towel telekinetically wiping his forehead as it returned to a nearby table.

The female nodded affirmatively, knowing too well that she was born on the planet called Vallt, a planet in which is occupied by the confederacy of Independent systems, a faction whom was led by the likes of Count Dooku and his master Darth Sidious. Those times of war left so many wounds amongst its fighters and soldiers, acknowledging that it will never heal.

"Yes, that name rang a bell quite well, Skywalker." Jyn smiled, her hand caressing his bare forearm slowly before retreating. The bond between them is building up slowly, their teamwork in the battle of Yavin showed this prominently.

"Hmm. Well anyways, I am sensing that you're curious to see how a Jedi fought in combat." Luke deduced, reading the mind of the beautiful woman. He knows that it is deemed forbidden to intrude an individual's mind but, he didn't care of that in the moment. A break from the training is all he needs to recover.

"Let me show you the way I train." Luke said with confidence, nodding to Jyn to take a step back as the male programmed a training droid to project one of the most infamous Sith lords of the time, Darth Maul. The padawan inhaled deeply into the force, creating a crowd in the process due to the male's rising star statues, opening his eyes seconds later as he engaged the hologram one on one, competing against its blades with some difficulty but he managed to carry on through. He programmed things the way he wanted to go, this in particular is one of them. Sparks began to fly everywhere as expression of amazement is evident in her eyes, knowing for certain that a Jedi in the rebellion's cause can literally turn the tide of the war in their favor.

In the passages of Kenobi's journal, one of the pages describe the benefits and downfalls of the first basic form of Lightsaber combat: Shii-cho, aka the determination form. One of the benefits can result in the fighter taking on multiple guys all at once, its fast paced ferocity can deal with many due to living up to its name, deflect blaster bolts in random patterns, and so on. In a duel, it can pretty much overwhelm the opponent to their feet, strength and force augmentation pretty much comes into play. Returning to the present, the crowd grew by a little as most of the workers are busy or bored, they need some form of entertainment to keep themselves motivated and intrigued by all means.

The time for protecting the galaxy is now, the growing shadow of the empire and the dark side get bigger and bigger each day, their relentlessness is what made the Empire fearful and infamous amongst the population of the core worlds, prompting people to stand up against their tyranny and morals, creating a future resistance that will oppose and overthrow its army.

 **To be continued. I know this is a short one but enjoy it!**


	5. UPDATE II

UPDATE

I DO APOLOGIZE TO MY READERS FOR THE UNTIMELY BUSYNESS THAT I'M GOING THROUGH IN MY SEMESTER RIGHT NOW. I TOO LOVE THE PAIRING OF LUKE AND JYN BECAUSE ON THEIR REBELLIOUS BEHAVIOR AND SUCH. ANYWAY, STAY IN TUNED FOR MORE CHAPTERS AND EPIC FIGHT SCENES THAT MAY COME ALONG WITH IT. SORRY FOR THE CAPS, THOUGHT IT MIGHT BE AN OPPORTUNITY CATCH YOUR ATTENTION LOL! I HOPE YOU'LL ENJOY IT FURTHER ONCE THOSE CHAPTERS ARE UP. UNTIL THEN, MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU ALL. :))


	6. Chapter II

Chapter II

For a thousand generations, the legendary Jedi knights have been protecting the galaxy from evil and its forces of chaos and turmoil. Their way of operating in a galaxy filled with oppression is of course wanting to bring justice one region at a time, preferring to reason and talk things out rather than fight them. Luke has heard of variety of Jedi classes that the order of old used to classify and it follows three stages: Jedi Guardian, Sentinel, and finally, Consular. Each of these classes offered benefits and it ranged from lightsaber combat, espionage, and diplomacy and force powers. While in his quarters, he saw a side note on Ben's journal regarding the Jedi Guardian skillsets.

" _this class is a great way for padawans to train and hone your saber skills and martial arts techniques, one day, it will save your lives."_

Luke knew that he chose the guardian and he had some fun practicing and honing his force abilities and saber combat. With both his rebel piloting and Jedi skills, he is able to march through danger without hesitation. However, a formal training is at hand and his master knows the answer.

Closing the book down after a moment, Luke decided that rest is needed tonight after a long day of destroying the death star. After the rebellion deals a major blow to the empire, they're willing to get revenge on them for what they did to their precious station. He smirked on how the emperor would have reacted when such a creation such as that got obliterated. _"Gee, the empire surely by now will be indeed pissed off now that they're going to hunt me down."_ Luke thought to himself while he laid down onto his bunk bed, his eyes closing down instantly once his body relaxed and drifted into a peaceful slumber.

Meanwhile, at the women's quarters, Jyn sat on the edge of her bed, her night clothing consisted of a white tank-top that nearly showcased the slimness of her stomach, and wears nothing but her black string laced panties, her smooth legs and feet evident as she goes over private files of the handsome pilot she met a day earlier. His skills in the use of the famous Jedi weapon and using some magical apparatus called the force has intrigued her. Her father Galen had been dealing working the empire in his earlier days before he had Jyn and when she was born years later on a planet that is held by the Confederacy, she didn't have any recollection of Jedi presence on that day but she does hear of their stories on the holonet numerous times during her childhood on Coruscant. Days ago, she met a blind monk on Jedha by the name of Churriut Imwe, a guardian of the whills who is a big believer of the force and a formidable ally in her crew, performed similar feats that the Jedi of the old order are capable of.

The female crossed her legs and placed her elbow on one of them, scrolling through each of his origins, stumbling upon the death of his adoptive parents. This struck a chord within her very memory banks; she too lost her parents against the empire and Jyn knew that he and her had so much in common.

" _Gods, I wonder where his real parents and who they really are?"_ Jyn said to herself in her mind once she placed down her datapad and papers onto her desk, untying the confines of her hair as she lets it flow down her graceful back, built by years of intense physical training and practice. It indeed has been a long day for the rebellion, the battle took a lot of lives, but to those who survived the scourge, they'll tell the tale for future generations to come.

Turning onto her stomach, Jyn took a deep breath, sighing in content once the feeling of sleep took over her gorgeous body. Lustful thoughts are attempting to drill into her mind but she kept it at bay, knowing those are for later, she smiled to herself in her sleep.

 **REVIEW AWAY MY REBELS! I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT WHATEVER LOL! I've been busy with classes but I'll try to get to the rest of the story really soon.**


	7. CHAPTER III

Chapter III

The morning sun arises to the sky with beautiful shine and light, illumninating the lush and gorgeous scenary that is the Massasi Temple on Yavin 4. Days earlier, the crew of Rouge one has been hell and out since the battle of Scarif. Their efforts in the latest battle that have fought and won yesterday is even a greater one, they have flown alongside Rogue squadron and together, they are able to take on a swarm of TIE fighters and escape back to Yavin with little to no casualties. In the ceremony, Jyn and the others are rewarded for their cooperation and teamwork, branding them as heroes along with Luke, Han, and Chewbacca. Luke didn't exepcted to be a hero, yet here he is at this base.

Smiling to himself, he fluttered his eyes open, getting up a few seconds later after stretching his upper body, cracks from his back and neck audile as he groaned softly to the feeling. Yesterday was indeed quite a burden to begin with: blowing up an infamous death star, provoking the empire to show hell to the rebels, and lived to fight another day. In all of honesty, not all wars can be won just by numbers alone, planning and strategy is important to take into deep consideration and thankfully, it payed off for them.

Wrapping his hands in hand wraps, he stretched his body one more time before summoning his lightsaber to his, taking a few strides throughout the hallways of the temple, fascinated by its ancient designs and architect. Luke heard of stories of an ancient Sith Lord who have been rumored to haunt the place through the force, using Sith magic. Disregarding that superstition, the Jedi padawan reached to his destination, and begun to beat the bag with martial techniques and boxing.

" _We're the guardians of peace and justice in the galaxy, we defend and protect worlds, we never attack."_ His master said to him in one of his training sessions that Luke partake in months earlier during their trip to Alderaan, honing his blaster deflecting skills and Han is skeptical on whether not such an energy source can work and can be unlocked. He claims that no energy can control his destiny. Chuckling mentally to himself, he kept up the pace, throwing in elbows and knee strikes, sweat beginning to pour down his brow, feeling a bit in the mood for action at this point of the morning. Like Anakin before him, Anakin always tends to train and hone his skills against the likes of his master, knowing that with experience and daily sparring sessions, battles can be won with team effort and better timing. Finally, after finishing up his routine, he sat by a nearby bench, seeing R2 carry a towel for him to wipe the sweat off.

"Thanks buddy." Luke smiled, grabbing it as soon as he did so, wiping the corners of his forehead and face, placing it down to the side as he then saw Jyn walk into the open gym, dressed in her fitness bra and long black sweat pants, barefooted and ready to beat the bag as well.

By the gods, she does look irresistible, her curvy and toned abs can drive even the most professional of men crazy and to be put under a spell, rendering their senses useless temporarily like paralysis. The female stretched for a bit, bending over all the way down to warm up her legs and thighs, not noticing that a certain Jedi padawan is watching her. Still, she doesn't mind and goes to business, beating the bag with a flurry of kicks and punches. That ass is indeed a sight to behold. Shaking off those thoughts, he went to hit the showers to the men's lockers. What Luke didnt know is that Anakin has fallen to the chains of the dark side, his goal wanted to bring balance to the force, eliminating Palpatine is the key, but the Sith Master acheived his final part of his evil plan: turning the prodigal knight into his servant of the dark and it worked perfectly.

Dammit, Anakin knew that he had to kill at some point, the rule of two during which was established by an ancient Sith called Darth Bane, a rumored Sith'ari destined to reorganize the Sith to their natural roots and only use two in their numbers. Years before this, Darth Revan founded the Rule of two, a rule that enforces its followers to operate in pairs, never in multiples. The scenario of multiple Sith is sure to leave so much wounds in the force. Wounds that do not heal.


	8. CHAPTER IV

Chapter IV

The shower's warm waters caressed Luke's godlike body, his intense training with his mentor certain does change his physique with the demanding exercises that his master used during his time as a Jedi padawan to a master. During obi wan's youth, he's been willing to be assigned to a master and most of his peers are impressed by his skills with the lightsaber, some begin to doubt on his force powers. Oh how he doesn't like getting bullied. Overtime, Qui Gon eventually founded him to be his right choice and this happened after seeing Qui Gon's former apprentice Xanatos fall into an acid pit, killing himself in the process rather than surrounding.

The room at the moment is isolated and Luke felt better when he meditated in here as meditation is important to gather up his thoughts and reflect on what to do and admiring the man that he considered a father figure for only a few days. He acknowledged that the force does indeed work in mysterious ways, the transition from death to a force ghost is what happened on that fatal day. Shaking off that traumatic scene in his head, Luke sighed in content, the water tracing down his v-cut hips and legs, the heat brushing off the soreness.

" _Ben, if you were alive to see the ceremony, it will make me happy."_ He thought to himself, instinctually grabbing hold of his manhood with his eyes closed, fantazing on what he and Jyn should do at this time of opportunity, when the rest of the crew are off world far away in the outer rim. Gripping himself firmly, he begun to stroke up and down, up and down, breath hitching as his mind formed up steamy visions.

Meanwhile, Jyn showered solo as well. Her duty into being a full-fledged leader of the rebellion was difficult at first. During her evolution, her training under Saw's watch turned her from fearful to fearless, she knew that a destiny is waiting for her at the end of the tunnel.

Looking around her, she saw that the open showers are not occupied by much people and she couldn't stop thinking of the boy she met just days earlier. The warm water dripped perfectly all around her sculpted body, her hands going through her wet air as a sigh escaped her lips, her mind creating steamy dreams of her and him, inside the base making love, showing affections between one another, holy shit! These thoughts drove her mad as a fuzzy feeling began to build up within her womanhood, her fingers instinctually tracing her feminine abs and ended up on her clit, gasping at the feeling.

She had never done this kind of activity before, so she cannot help but relieve herself.

" _Holy gods, this does feel so damn good, I cannot be too loud as nearly everyone is still asleep or about to wake up."_ Jyn thought internally as she moaned softly, biting down on her lower lip to keep herself from being loud.

Stopping a minute later, she is curious to find out on what Luke's been doing and with that mind, she stopped the operating shower, wrapping a towel around her slim physique and made her way to the men's lockers/showers

She knew that being inside the boy's locker room and open showers is a really bad idea but, she is a rebel and can do whatever the hell she wants to. Arriving near the open showers, she could make out sounds of groans and moans, her eyes peeking out to stare at him, moving slightly back just avoid his sight.

By the gods, his package certainly did catch her attention and with that, she got up and leaned against the wall, dropping her towel in order to get his attention.

Sensing her through the force, he opened his eyes, surprised to find her standing near the edge of the open entrance, his movements stopped as he spoke out quietly.

"Oh Jyn, what are you doing here?" Luke said in a rather surprised tone, his blonde hair slicked back as a hint of lust etched into his features.

Jyn rose an eyebrow in curious interest, approaching him slowly and placed a hand on his pec, biting her lip.

"As we are alone, shall we make out?" She purred, searching his expressions for approval. Looking around in his surroundings, he realized its early morning and with her in front of him and alone, he figured why the fuck not.

Without replying, he pulls her in for a heated kiss. Unbelievable, Luke has hit the jackpot. Who knew that such mutual feelings can bring them both together and in this moment, he loved every second of this intimate occasion.

Moans attempted to escape her lips but it is sealed in with Luke's, their tongues fighting a war of dominance, seeing who is the better fighter and who will come out on top. Like the gentlemen that he is, he allowed her to win. Pulling off the action, Jyn palmed his shaft, her expression that of sexual hunger. Bowing her head to his tip, she took experimental licks, causing him to arch his head back, his left hand taking a handful of her hair, holding it place as she does her thing.

Having sex in a shared shower room within the men's quarters is a risky gamble to think of, considering that it seems empty in his point of view, that thought has decimated into nothing. He doesn't care if anyone caught them, all that he cares is her and nothing will stop them either.

Following the pace of her mouth, her eyes looked at him intently, Jyn has him in her sights and would not allow him to get away. To add up much intimacy, her free hand palmed his lower balls, massaging and kneading the tightened flesh.

Noticing her right hand to her own lower region, Luke understood that her needs must be fulfilled just as much as his but he isn't complaining.

"Oh gods, you know where to find my weak spots." Luke shuddered, his veins showed up evidently around his base, bucking his hips instinctually as he cannot restrain himself. He waited for the opportunity to pass and it is happening indeed.

Pulling out of him with an audible pop, Jyn spoke. "I want you now, flyboy." She said with a smirk, jumping onto him as she wrapped her legs around him, she yearned to feel him inside him badly and waiting for weeks is overkill, she figured a first time is the best time.

She kissed him fiercely for a few moments before pulling out, moaning hard the second he inserted himself inside of her walls, painful at first, but it started to subside once Luke started to thrust at a normal pace.

"Holy shit! you're so big." The female gasped out, her eyes darkened more with passion when she rode him, her ass jiggling in delicious ways imaginable. Years of running and combat training sure did payed off and her magic is certainly making the male want more.

After an hour of their passionate lovemaking, their climax hits them like a freight train, when Luke founded her weakness deep within her wet confines.

"OH SHIT!" She whimpered, her juices spilling onto his shaft the second his tip found her g-spot, causing him to convulse as well, hot spurts of his essence mixed in with her own, both groaning as one as their orgasm ended.

Riding it out, Jyn smiled widely at him, leaning in to kiss his neck and said.

"That was amazing and by the way, I took a pill that prevents me from getting pregnant." She said, hearing a sigh of relief from Luke as he puts her down, her hand again grabbed his shaft and licks him off clean, drinking in any remaining essence so it won't go to waste.

"Good, I don't want a pregnant rebel fighting in the front lines and end up endangering the kid." Luke laughed gently, turning off the shower and pecked her lips, leaving fast with a towel in hand and not wanting to make a scene, Jyn casually walks into the women's shared showers and does the same routine as of earlier.

" _By the force Luke, you are one lucky son of a bitch! Protect her and train her, if you're a knight of course."_ His mind advised him and he nodded, willing to do whatever it takes to make her feel safe. To be honest, most women fighters can take care of themselves, but when the situation gets worse, it is up to the man to help her out.

Morning arrived and the crew awakened to either shower or eat breakfast, Luke goes back to his normal routine as well. If they knew they're having sex or doing something reckless, he would relish in their disappointment as if it is nothing.

 **BE FOREWARNED, THIS CHAPTER IS INDEED NSFW SO DON'T READ IT WHILE AT WORK BUT, LEAVE A FEEDBACK IN THE COMMENTS AND HAPPY HUMP DAY, WHEREVER YOU ARE IN THE GALAXY. I'M GLAD YOU GUYS LOVED THIS AND SORRY FOR THE CAPS, SOME PEOPLE TEND TO MISREAD THE AUTHOR'S STUFF BUT WHATEVER. LOL!**


End file.
